As the focus in microelectronics is gradually changing to include more emphasis on packaging, added value may be attained in packages by using System-in-Packages (SiP) methods. SiP methods may be considered as a leading viable solution for the ongoing trend in function integration. SiP methods include placing several dice into one package, either side-by-side or on top of each other.